Bloom
'''Princess Bloom '''is the princess of '''Domino '''and one of the founding members of the '''Winx Club '''and also the leader of the Winx Club. She is also a former student of '''Alfea''' College for Fairies. Bloom is the '''Guardian Fairy '''of '''Domino '''and keeper of the '''Dragon's Flame. '''She was the first character to be introduced. She is also the childhood friend of '''Selina.''' '''Personality''' Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself. she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents are. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or too confusing for herm and can also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the '''Dragon's Flame. '''While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the '''Magic Dimension, '''it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the '''Trix, Darkar, and Valtor '''(and the '''Ancestral Witches'''). Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends, allies, and families (both adopted and biologically) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader. Bloom is tough when needed to be and always lends a helping hand to people. '''Dark Bloom''' While in this form, she is very negative, does very bad deeds and obeys '''Lord Darkar '''loyally. Also in this form, Bloom is the absolute opposite of herself: she becomes heartless, abusive, unwilling, mean, selfish, manipulative, mischievous, cruel, and uncaring. To name only one example of her obedience to Darkar, she steals the '''Codex''' fragment from '''Alfea '''for Darkar. She made other appearances in Season 2: Episode 24, Episode 25, and Episode 26, when Darkar discovered that he needed the powers of light and darkness to claim the ultimate power of the '''Relix.''' Her appearance also changes. At first only her eyes and her mind are affected, but soon after everything about her changes: the colors of her outfit become darker, her wings, tiara and accessory become a lot darker, sharp and aggressive. Her powers are changed too. She is a lot more stronger than normal (possibly because Darkar directly empowered her powers) her spells have more dark shades into them and her aura also changes form fiery orange to dark purple. Thanks to Sky confessing his deep love for her, Bloom manages to heal everyone, purge the darkness within herself, thus canceling Darkar's spell and returning to normal. She returns the ultimate power to the Relix, and joins her friends in a '''Charmix convergence '''that destroys Lord Darkar and his Fortress. Bloom as Dark Bloom '''Winx Club''' Pre-Series Bloom is the second daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino, and the younger sister of Daphne, as well as the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, which her older sister, Daphne passed on to her shortly after her birth. When she was still a baby, her kingdom was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who ended Domino by turning it into a frozen abandoned planet. Daphne was unable to fight off the witches, so she sent her sister to Earth to protect her as well as the Dragon Flame. By doing so, the Ancestral Witches were able to curse Daphne through Sirenix, after which Oritel and Marion believed that both their daughters were dead. On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her adoptive father Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and he and his wife Vanessa, a florist, eventually adopted her. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood, but got amnesia and had no awareness of her true origins and believing she's a regular teenager. She and Selina were close friends during their childhood and they used to play together in the Forest of Flowers. In her youth, she received a gift, her pet rabbit Kiko, and met her nemesis, Mitzi. She also dated a boy named Andy. In her late teens, Bloom encountered Stella fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre. Just as Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom used a magical attack which turned the fight in Stella's favor, and both of them were able to defeat the ogre. Stella was impressed with Bloom's power and encouraged her to attend Alfea, the prestigious school for fairies where Stella studied. Curious about developing her powers and eager to find out where they came from, Bloom agrees, after convincing her parents. '''Seasons''' '''Season 1''' Bloom and Stella after attacking. Bloom was on a school holiday, enjoying some time in a local park in Gardenia where she meets Stella, who encourages her to go to Alfea, the school for fairies. Bloom manages to get into Alfea with the aid of Stella's trickery where she meets Flora, (with whom she shares a dormitory room with for the next three seasons and Season 5) along with Tecna and Musa. Stella suggests they go for pizza, which Bloom states is the national dish of Callisto. While ordering their food, Bloom tries to use her mobile, but it would not work. Tecna takes it- laughs at the 'ancient technology', to Bloom's surprise, as she referred to it as the newest mobile on Earth. During the apology, Bloom finds that the technology of Earth is slower than that of Magix. The apology by Tecna allows Bloom to borrow Tecna's card and calls her mom. Shortly after, while still in Magix, Bloom spies Knut, who was working for a trio of witches known as the Trix, and had attacked her and Stella in Gardenia. Bloom follows Knut to the Trix, and they attack her since she had been spying on them, and Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna come to her rescue. This is where they also learn that Bloom is not Varanda of Callisto, but Bloom of Earth. After constant attacks from the Trix, the Winx Club gain the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. After an attack on Musa in Magix, the girls learned that the reason for the constant fighting was that the Trix were seeking to get the power of the Dragon Flame, and after a fight in which Bloom unleashed an enormous amount of energy, they were soon convinced that Bloom had it. Bloom's first spell. Unfamiliar with the term Dragon Flame, she sought the guidance of her headmistress and was told the history of Domino. Bloom herself would not know that she had this power or that she is the last princess of Domino until the Trix later succeeded in taking it, leading to a series of journeys for Bloom to regain what she had lost. These journeys include a trip to Domino where Daphne gives Bloom a crown showing her the fall of Domino and Lake Roccaluce where Daphne's spirit resides. At Lake Roocaluce, Daphne reveals to Bloom that the Trix did not take the Dragon Flame from Bloom but that is that it was still in her and that she was unable to use her powers because she was having doubt about herself, this gives Bloom the courage and the strength to go back to Alfea and help her friends. Bloom successfully beats Icy with her newly found power. Bloom's second spell. Season =